Fright Night
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: Zim hasnt shown up to class and a Vampire named Kiya moves next store. Dib has a lot to worry about.. I suck at summaries... Just read it...


**I do not own Invader Zim. Only my OC's Kiya and Kix belong to me… This is sort of a Fright Night remake of some sort… so… Enjoy!**

"Explain to me again why we're at Zim's house at ten o'clock at night?" Gaz groaned. "Because," Dib sighed "Zim hasn't shown up to class for almost three days and I'm going to find out what happened or whatever he's up to." The boy picked the lock on the door and crept into the dark house, and his sister followed. "Okay, we'll split up. If you see anything suspicious, come and find me." Dib whispered. Gaz uttered a reply. "Whatever."

After about ten minutes, Dib was looking through boxes and books on a shelf when he heard Gaz screaming from the other room. "DIB!" The boy rushed into the other room, where Gaz stood in shock staring down at the bloody remains of a body. Dib gasped. "Oh… my… God…" Dib turned the body over. It was Zim. Dib observed the scene a bit closer. It looked as if he was attacked by something. No, not someone. Something. "What the hell do you think did this?" Gaz asked shakily. Dib bent down a little closer. "it looks like… something…" He paused. It looked like something had him for dinner. The only thing mauled was his neck and shoulder. He couldn't stare at this to much longer. He'd pass out. He grabbed Gaz's arm and left the room.

But, before leaving, he heard a small whimper coming from the closet. He backed out a bit, not certain that whatever had done this to Zim was still there. He slowly opened the door. "Gir?"… The small robot, complete with dog suit was splattered with blood. Not his blood. Zim's. "What happened?" The boy asked. The robot started to cry. "It got master," He cried. "It got'em!" The boy looked confused. "What got him?" By now, Gaz was just as concerned as he was. The robot continued to shout and cry, terrified. The boy sat down next to him and tried to comfort him. "Its okay. Just tell us what happed… What happened to Zim."

The robot got quiet for a moment. "Master and I hide down in the labs. There was a monster." The girl looked confused. "A monster? What do you mean, monster?" The green dog shivered. "I dunno. But it got inside there. Master ran and got trapped-ed in a corner over dare." he pointed to where Zim's body lied. "It bit'em." Bit him? It looked like he had gotten mauled! Either that, or what ever it was had a pretty big mouth. "Bit him?" Dib asked. The little SIR unit nodded. "I hid-ed here." The robot began to cry again. Dib looked back at him sister, who was just as confused as him. She looked down at Gir. "How big was it?" the little robot pointed towards Dib. "Dat big." Dib looked confused. "Me?" He nodded. "A creature that small did _that_?" Gaz shouted. Still a bit concerned, The two siblings left.

The next day, Dib stayed home from school. He needed to do some research about what he saw and the information he had received. Meanwhile, Gaz had actually went to school. It had been hard, but not impossible. After hours on the internet, Dib was yet to find anything that related to what had happened. things _have _been strange lately. His new neighbor, gave him the creeps. Her name was Kiya. When she came to school, she'd always sit in the darkest corner of the room and she'd always have this creepy stare. It'd send chills down your spine. Before Dib could do anything else, there was a knock at the door. Dib sighed. "Coming!" He went downstairs and answered the door. It was Kiya. "Hello Dib." She said creepily with an evil grin. "Um.. Hi Kiya. What are you doing here?" She laughed quietly. "Well, I heard about what happened to Zim. Bummer Huh?" she giggled. Dib looked at her strangely. She didn't even act like she was sorry about it. "Yeah, I guess… Any other reason you're here?" She pondered this for a moment. "Hmm… Well, actually yes there is. I came to tell you," she chuckled "You should watch your back. I hear there's a strange creature wandering around these parts. It _feeds_ on people like you." she smirked. Dib cringed. "I think you should leave." Kiya laughed softly. "Fine. I have somewhere I need to be anyway. But think about what I said Dib… because its true." She giggled softly before shutting the door. She was a creepy human being. Dib sat down on the sofa and sighed… But then…wait. She mentioned a creature. She knew about it too? He went to the door to catch up with her but….. When he opened the door, she was still standing there. "Yes?" she said leaning against the doorway. Dib raised an eyebrow. "You mentioned a creature?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. I dangerous, blood thirsty predator." she smiled. "And it feeds on your fear… its what gives it strength." she ran off after that last part. "Wait!" he yelled after her. She stopped, but did not turn around. "What?" he took a deep breath. "Do you know exactly _what_ it is?" she made a face. "I do. But I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." she smiled and ran off. Dib watched as she took off. He shivered and went inside.

Later, Dib and Gaz was sitting down watching TV. "Kiya stopped by today." Dib said. Gaz groaned. "Ugh… I don't know what it is about that freak, but I don't like it. She's just creepy." Dib giggled. "She cant be any scarier than _you_ are." Gaz smiled. "Watch it." Dib went back to the point. "Anyway, she said that she heard that there was some kind of creature running around." Gaz's eyes widened. "You think that has something to do with what happened to Zim?" Dib nodded. "I think so. But yes, like you said, she's pretty creepy. She goes, '_Watch your back, Dib. It feeds on people like you." _He said in his best girl impression "I don't trust her."

That night, Dib couldn't keep his mind off of Zim. He had so many questions. What in the world could ever do that? How did it happen?… Will life ever be the same without you? But for now, the only thing that was important was finding out who or what did it.

At school the next day, Dib was looking through book after book trying to figure it out. Kiya stopped at his desk, hiding in the shadows. "Have any idea yet?" she mused. "No. Why cant you just tell me? You said you knew what it was." Dib moaned. Kiya giggled. "Why would I do that? It would ruin the surprise." she smiled and went back to her desk in the back. Dib made a face. From across the room, Kix slowly crept towards Dib. "Don't do it." she said. Dib looked confused. "Don't do what?" he asked. "Don't trust her! Don't trust Kiya!… she isn't human." Dib sighed. "Neither are _you_." Kix looked irritated. "No, no, no! I mean she's a vampire!" Dibs expression faded. "W-…What?" Kix snapped "You heard me!" Dib sighed… again. "Kix, there are no vampires.. Well not Kiya anyway. I know she's creepy but she's not a vampire." Kix cringed "I get it… you don't believe me… Well I can take a hint." before she went back to her desk, she dropped some photos on his desk.

Dib went inside and took the pictures out of his backpack. What Dib saw might just be enough to prove what that thing was. And how evil Kiya truly is.

The first photo he held was taken outside of Kiya's window. They were tinted but you could still see the outline of a figure. It looked like some creature… dining into someone else. Dib inhaled slowly. "Okay… no big deal. So what? That doesn't mean that was Kiya. She looks nothing like that." he said, trying to get the idea out of his mind. He didn't want to believe it. The next photo was a picture taken from a dark alley and… Kiya was hovering in mid air. Dib tried his best to think of an excuse. "Well.. Umm… It might have just been digital editing… maybe.." Dib didn't think it was possible but he still didn't want to believe it. The last photo was taken of Kiya's face. She was covering the lens, but in between her fingers you could see large fangs and pitch black eyes. Dib couldn't think of anything else. "Okay, Kix… I believe you now…" even though Kix wasn't even there. He thought he might need to apologize. Before he could even think about calling Kix, the phone rang and Dib answered. "Hello?"

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry okay?"

"You should be… Now, meet me at Kiya's house now!"

"Wait, like _right_ now?"

"Yes, right now."

"But-"

Kix had hung up

Dib sighed and hung up the phone. He grabbed a duffle bag under the sofa and gathered some things he might need, and left.

When he arrived at Kiya's house, who only lived a block away, Kix looked shocked. "Where have you been?" she whispered loudly. Dib's jaw dropped. "It's only been 10 minutes!" he shouted quietly. Kix sighed. "Whatever, now what have you got?" she said, pointing to his bag. Dib unzipped it. "Lets see… I've got a cross bow, a double barrel, an ankh, some garlic powder, and a ski mask." Kix looked somewhat disappointed. "A ski mask? Seriously?" Dib groaned. "Yes a ski mask. Now lets move." The two of them crawled up to the door slowly. "What," Dib said. "What if Kiya catches us?" Kix smiled. "She's not here. She _always_ goes out at this time. She usually stops bye the chicky licky's down the street at this hour… It's the time when they usually dump out all the leftover chicken grease. she finds it quit-" Dib stopped her "Okay, that's really gross." He took out a paper clip to pick the lock and the two snuck inside.

"If you see anything suspicious, let me know." Kix said. Dib went upstairs first. He saw a door with what looked like a strange symbol on it. He opened it. On one of the walls there was a symbol. It was the symbol of the Brujah vampire clan. A crossed V in a circle. She _was_ a vampire. Dib didn't know what to do. Kix came in the door behind him. "See… Now you know I was right…" Dib then stopped. "Wait. How long have you been spying on Kiya to know all of this?" Kix froze. "Um… well, long enough to know that she was a vampire." Dib laughed silently. "Yeah, I'll take that as a long time." he smiled. They crept to the door to flea that place when… Kiya got home. Dib's eyes widened. "Oh, crap."

He took Kix's hand and hide inside of the closet. After standing there for a moment Kix backed up against the back of the closet and fell into it. Dib suddenly went after her. Dib and Kix laid there on a rocky, dirt floor. The walls were made from packed mud and dirt. On the walls, were chains and cuffs and scattered on the floor was skulls and bones. Dib and Kix just stared in awe. "Uh… Dib?" Kix asked with her mouth open. Dib was the same. "Yeah?" he said. "Where are we?" Dib rose to his feet. As he heard someone enter the dark lair. It was Kiya. "Hello, Dib. Hello, Kix. I see you found my little _playground, _Huh? You'd be lucky if I don't kill you both." Dib sighed, shakily. "I'm s-sorry Kiya. We were just-" before Dib could finish, Kiya snapped her fingers. As she did so, some creatures of some sort came crawling from the walls. Kiya smirked. "I didn't say you were lucky." She uttered a growl and released her snow whit fangs. As she opened her eyes, they were a midnight black. She whispered. "Kill them."

The creatures lunged towards them screeching and howling. Dib and Kix ran in the same direction, screaming. They lunged and hide behind a stone wall. It wouldn't protect them for long. Before they could do anything, a figure stood in front of them. It was Zim. They were saved but… wait… His eyes. Black like the night. And fangs shout out from his mouth. "Hello, Dib-thing." he hissed. Dib was trembling. "Z-Zim?" Zim smiled. "Yes." he laughed "What did you expect? Did you expect a rescue? Even if you got one, It wouldn't be from me…" he paused for a moment. "Or you sister." he laughed loud enough to attract others. Dib's eyes widened and a tear ran down his check. "Where's Gaz?" Zim smirked. "Why would it matter?" as he said that, Gaz stepped out from behind him and smiled, fangs glistening and eyes beaming. "Your on your own now, Dib." she hissed. Kiya stepped out from behind the wall. "She and your little friend belong to me now. Hehe… You should have known better than to trespass, you know." The three hissed and lunged towards them. The two ran and ran until the were trapped in a corner. They were going to die.

Before they could even think of surrendering, Kix started to cry and collapsed to the ground in sobs. One of the hideous creatures grabbed her by the collar and bit into her and Kix screamed. After a split second, hundreds of the creatures surrounded her and helped there self. She screamed and screamed until it finally stopped. They tossed the bloody pulp aside and began to focus more on Dib. He would be the best meal, due to his large head and what not. "Please… don't do this." he said eyeing to his sister, who only growled and stepped closer. He then looked to Zim, who smiled and hissed as his fangs released from his gums. He then, lastly, looked to Kiya, hopelessly. "Say goodbye to the life you knew before, Dib." she said. Right before they could kill him, one of the creatures was shot in the head with an arrow. It was Kix. She wasn't dead. She limped over and tossed Dib a double barrel. Dib smiled. It was time for ass kicking.

Kix shot a hole in the ceiling, letting in a bit of light and making one of the creatures became dust. Dib began to follow and shoot rapidly at the ceiling, burning the creatures to the ground. All that remained now were Gaz, Zim, and Kiya. Kix nor Dib could do it. They were friends. Kix closed her eyes, and shot, not wanting to know who she'd hit. As she opened them, Zim fell to the ground. Dib's eyes brimmed with tears. But he was strong. He then did the same. He shot, eyes closed. He opened them. Gaz slowly looked down and the gunshot wound in her chest. She growled as she fell to the ground. Dib's eyes couldn't hold any more tears. They were released, overflowing. He had shot his sister. Kix didn't hesitate. She pointed the arrow towards Kiya and she flinched. "Wait, wait, wait!" she shouted. The two looked at her furiously. "Is this really how you want to end it? Ridiculous violence. This is murder." Dib stiffened "I don't think that really matters now." He pulled the trigger and the head off of her exploded.

Afterwards, the victims of the creature began to show signs of life. Gaz sat up and gripped the shot wound. Dib darted towards her. "Oh my god! are you okay?" Gaz looked up at him. "YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!" Gaz shouted. Zim looked over at them, and crawled over to them. "Sup." he said casually, as if nothing ever happened (trying to brighten the mood). Dib looked confused.

The four of them hobbled away from the house and never went back.

_**THE END… Review please… **__**J**_


End file.
